


Apocalips 2

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Continuation of Apocalips Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Apocalips 2

Molly snuggled in Raph’s arms as she nuzzled his neck lovingly.

Leo began to chirp and churr loudly loving her touches feeling her at its maximum sense of touch.

She grinned at him pressing her body closer to Leo and running her soapy paws sensually around Leo's hips.

Raph tucked his chin on top of her crown while drawing circles around her back. 

Molly was still asleep shaking from the cold a little bit.

Leo began to growl seductively smirking down at her groping her butt cheeks roughly in his wet hands.

Bluu gasped. She squirmed at his touch and held back a moan by biting her bottom lip. 

He was calm yet concern. Raph grabbed some blankets and yanked them on Molly's small form. He even hugged her close to keep her warm as well.

Molly eventually stopped shivering and was in a peaceful deep sleep.

Leo slapped her butt cheeks then turned her around and bit a cheek marking her there too.

“LEO!,”she cried. Shock pasted her face and she could even see a slight mark on her right cheek.

He sighed with relief laced in his breath. Raph lie next to Molly a while longer kissing her on her forehead multiple times. 

Leo only smirked proudly at her as he claimed dominance.

Her tail brushed him away and Bluu laughed.  
“Even I can't remember a time when we were young and went all the way!”

Leo nodded.  
“Unfortunately neither can I sadly,” he said to her stroking her cheek.

Bluu frowned at him furrowing her brows together in apologetic manner. She hugged his hips and nuzzled his chest.  
“Don't worry,”she sighed, “I'll tell you all about us and we can still make better memories!”

Leo smiled at her and nodded turning off the water and picked her up then put her down giving her a towel as he dried off himself.

Bluu dried her body first then her hair. She shook her hair to be sure the last droplets of water were gone.

Leo walked into his bedroom and got dressed in his Maximus Kong outfit putting his helmet back on so his henchmen would still think it was his other personality.

Bluu pretends to pout and crossed her arms covering her chest while her towel covered the rest. “You look good in black but I wish you didn't have to wear that helmet!”

Leo took the helmet off and sighed and then nodded.  
“You’re right. I don’t even think I need it. They will know it’s me I’m sure of it!”

Bluu walked over to him. She wanted to kiss his face ,but because of his new height, it was a bit of a challenge.

Leo picked her up bridal style in his muscular arms and brought her up to his face smiling tenderly at her.

Bluu’s smiled widely as well and kissed his lips and sprinkle more kisses on his face.

Leo kissed her back gently and laid her down on his bed getting naked and cuddling against her falling asleep.

Bluu allowed him to rest his head on her chest as long as he doesn't leave her embrace; no more than an inch otherwise she'll never sleep this good from their amazing warmth. 

Hours later Molly woke up and looked up at the ceiling.

Leo woke up and kissed his mate’s cheeks seeing she was still asleep as he smiled warmly at her.

Bluu murmured softly in her sleep turning her body to face him and snuggle against him.

Raph wasn't next to Clara anymore but he didn't leave the room. He was sitting on the foot of the bed staring at an old photo that was taped on the wall on his left.

Molly looked at his back and smiled.  
“Hey there daddy to be,” she cooed to him.

Leo smiled and closed his eyes resting a little bit more content to have her in his arms.

Only her chest softly rose up and down at each slow breath while her small form remain still. But her lips parted sometime to form words.  
“O...Oa..,”her voice finally fill in her empty words.  
“Oa...Oa...Oa...sis”

Life was brought back to Raph and his stiff shoulders relax as he turned and smiled at Molly. “How are you feeling?,”He asked.

“Much better actually ever since I met you,” Molly said to him massaging his shoulders.

Leo turned to look at her and opened his eyes and stared at her. He heard that word before but where?

Bluu said it repeatedly like a trance but never bother to open her deep teal eyes. The relaxed expression her face faded to concern.

“Me too, babe,”he replied then kissed her lips. His large hand found her purple silky locks and tangled his fingers inside them.

Molly happily kissed him back and sat on his lap pressing herself against him.

Leo grabbed ahold of her shoulders and began to shake her lightly.  
“Bluu, Bluu snap out of it!”

“Huh?,”she gasped, jolting out of sleep.  
Her muscles relaxed and her eyes batted at Leo with confusion.  
“Leo … what's the matter?”

His arms locked onto her and Raph leaned his face on her neck nuzzling it sensually.

Molly began to whimper happily as she put his hands on her stomach.

Leo sighed.  
“You don’t remember what just happened do you? You were saying the word Oasis over and over in your sleep.”

Her eyes wandered elsewhere in thought for a moment.  
“I remember rumors about it but I'm not sure if it's a place that exists.”

His hand roam around the bump in her stomach expecting a pulse or movement inside.  
“I think I felt a kick,”he grinned

Molly nodded and smiled up at him leaning her back against him.

Leo nodded and listened to her intently as he rubbed her hips to try to comfort her.

Bluu calmed down more.  
“Ever heard about it?”

He kissed her hair and nuzzled her neck again.  
“Molly, I've been thinking about this place we can raise the baby.”

“The Oasis right? Is that what you’re thinking of?” Molly asked him.

Leo nodded and looked away from her closing his eyes remembering the awful things he did as Maximus Kong.

“Leo?,”she asked growing worried. She climbed on his stomach and cupped his face with her tiny hands in order to get him to look at her.

Raph stopped and stared at her.  
“Yea? You heard about it?”

Molly nodded.  
“Yes I have. That’s the perfect place to raise our kid.”

Leo opened his eyes and came back to reality as he looked down at her.

Her eyes let him know she cares and brushed her claws at his forehead and temple.  
“Are you ok?,”she asked.

“If it exists,I want the child to be happy there!”  
He rubs at her stomach again.

Molly moaned and whimpered again as she nodded kissing his cheek.

Leo shook his head no.  
“Sometimes the memories of what I did as Maximus Kong come back to haunt me.”

Bluu understood and her eyes soften. Before she found out he was her long lost love she knew the stories of his monstrous deeds and nearly hated Maximumous Kong for that. 

“But I'll search across the world for it. Just for you!”  
He gave her smooth cheeks a peck of kisses as well with love and passion.

Molly giggled softly and happily as her cheeks flushed a light shade of red.  
“Aww Raph! God I love you!”

Leo started to cry as tears fell down his mutated cheeks. He looked away from her in sorrow.  
“I-I’m sorry!”

Never had Bluu witness Leo's tears not since the loss of his dad. It scared her a bit and she quickly rubbed them off. Bluu crawled onto his chest where her lips can reach his face and peppered kisses nonstop.

His hands wandered to her breasts squeezing them roughly while nibbling her neck. 

Molly started to mewl and groan as she leaned back against him a little bit.

Leo stopped crying then said something to her.  
“Bluu I need you! I will always need you! You’re the only one I have left!” he yelled.

She hugged his neck and pressed her forehead against his fighting back tears as best as she could.  
“I'm so happy I found you Leo!,”Bluu cried,”I never want to lose you again!”

He took her legs and pulled them on his lap so that Molly later across and Raph could have more access to her skin.

Molly then started to moan and mewl as she kissed his cheek.

Leo nodded then he flipped them so he was on top as he kissed her passionately.

Their naked bodies slowly began burn. Bluu gave him comfort and affection as she kissed back.

This time he drew his tongue around the the spot between her neck and shoulders before marking his mate with his teeth. 

“Ahh Raph god!” Molly let out some slight whimpers and moans.

Leo then nipped and nibbled her neck and her throat as he groped her breasts roughly.

“Leo!,”she sighed. 

He moved her small body to the bed to lie on while he crawled on top to give it more of her attention. Raph murmured ‘I love you’ multiply between his breath and kisses to Molly. 

Molly elicited some groans and squeaks as she arched her back.

Leo smirked against her skin trailing kisses and hickeys down her neck and across her shoulders.

“Oh, Leo… Mmmh!”  
Her body trembled at his touch.

Raph dragged his tongue passed her collarbone then latched onto her perky peek. 

Molly held his head closer to her chest as she moaned loudly.

Leo swirled his tongue around her now swollen and hardened pert and sucked on it between his teeth as he pinched the other one.

Bluu gasped then moan at him rubbing his smooth head. Her thighs slowly moisten from her flower.

He gently tugged at it and sucked at it repeatedly until it bruised then his mouth moved to the other defenseless bud.

Molly massaged his scalp as she shuddered in delight mewling.

Leo trailed hickeys down and across her stomach.

Bluu rolled her head back and release loads of her moans, loving his kisses.

He lets go with a soft pop nibbled the skin on her ribcage spread fresh new hickies.

“God Raph! I’ll never get tired of this and you!!!” Molly said screaming his name in pleasure.

Leo parted her labia and her folds as he fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.

“Yes! Yes, b-baby yes!,”Bluu moaned. Her toes curled on his shoulders as her legs were left dangling over them. 

“Good! ,”Raph answered,”Now there's no other woman that make me feel this good either!”  
He pulled away the rest of her cloth wear and dug his two fingers into her flower.

Molly elicited some more mewls and whimpers.  
“Raph do you feel a change at all in your body?”

Leo sucked on her clit delving his tongue deep into her while finger fucking her.

“What do you mean?,”he chuckled. Raph watched at Molly's reaction as his fingers curled inside of her. 

Her moans grew louder and Bluu gripped at the bed.

“After all these millenia I finally found my true love! You will not die now ever!” Molly groaned as she arched her back.

Leo took slid his tongue and his fingers out of her as he got ready to enter her taking out his huge shaft.

Bluu knew what's next but the expression on her wasn't as anxious as she was before. She turned on her stomach and lift her ass up.

Raph stopped but climbed on top of her again. He looked into her eyes with a softer smile.  
“If I go I rather go down with you by my side”

Molly sighed. He wasn’t getting it.  
“No Raph I mean you can’t die now! You’re immortal!”

Leo smirked knowing what she wanted. He got behind her and he thrusted into her front from behind and slapped her butt cheeks hard.

“Ooh! Damn, Aah! Aaugh! LEO!”  
Her body jerked back and forth. It was rather difficult to stay on her hands and knees without dropping face first into the pillows.

Raph was a little confused  
“H-hows that possible?,”he wondered. 

Molly smiled up at him.  
“Remember when I told you that I’m immortal? Well when I find my true love which is you you would become immortal too and so will our children.”

Leo groped her butt cheeks roughly in his large three fingered hands and trusted faster harder and deeper into her growling.  
She screamed like a defenseless prey that she was. This bittersweet pleasure bolted into her body at every thrust.  
“Sh-Sh*t!! Oh, fu--Aaugh!!”

He nods.  
“Is it what you want?”

“Yes more than anything. Now please enter me Raph!”

Leo grounded his hips into her butt cheeks as he made hickeys up and down her back caressing her skin.

“Leo! Baby! Your going to make me….!!”  
She bit down into the pillows. 

Quickly he jerked down his pants then pushed himself inside. 

“I-is it what you want as well?” Molly said as she moaned gripping his shoulders.

Leo smirked as he picked up the pace and he increased his speed.

It was like Bluu was getting stretched apart and her stomach was getting stirred around.  
Her mind cleared the regrets of ever using this position. “Leo! I'm--I-I'm…!!”

Raph wasn't sure. He remembered his brothers and how its possible the other two are alive and probably aged by now. 

“I mean Raph isn’t this what you want for us?” Molly asked him sadly.

Leo reached his climax and orgasmed into her as he grunted shooting his seeds into her.

Bluu came afterwards soaking the bed with their mixed juices overflowing. She collapsed in sweat and out of breath. Bluu was tired and weak that she could barely turn on her side for more air. 

“Ofcourse it is,”he replied,”But Immortality? What about the oasis or my brothers?”

Molly sighed.  
“I’m sorry Raph but they will age and die,” she said sadly looking up at him as tears escaped her eyes.

Leo quickly slipped out of her as he picked her up and laid on the bed with her in his arms rubbing her hips.

Bluu whimpered and rest her arm across his chest kissing and licking at his neck appreciatively.

Raph bit his tongue. He didn't want to hurt her and so he tried to wipe the tears away and replace them with a kiss.

Molly kissed him back and wanted him to start thrusting again.

Leo churred and chirped as he began to suck on her finger.

His shaft throbbed painfully that he had to take her. Raph entered her and grabbed her hips pumping into her walls.

“I love you, baby,”she whispered,”I've always have and always will.”

Molly screamed his name in pleasure as she moaned softly.

Leo smiled at her nuzzling her neck.  
“I have always loved you too and I will always love you too as well.”

Bluu smiled back . She gave him a kiss on the lips then kissed at the rest of his face hoping to soothe her love to sleep.

He growled in lust, grinding his hips against her body.

Molly scratched his shoulders as she gripped his shoulders.

Leo kissed her cheek as he then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bluu watched for a moment fascinated by his sweet relaxed face. She planted one last kiss on his nose then comfort his head in her arms while resting hers next to him. 

He turned his head and latched his mouth onto hers and thrusted harder as the bed quakes along with Molly's body. 

Molly moaned into the kiss kissing him back as she arched her back.

He took one of her breasts into his hand and squeezed at it as he continued to drill into her core. 

Molly screamed his name in pleasure as she shivered and twitched in delight.

Raph moaned her name just when he was close to climaxing. He lets go of her breast and focused on his rhythm then finally his orgasm forced him into a halt.

“Raph!!!” Molly screamed as she reached her climax and she arched her back.

His body drain out all his load and his energy. Raph moved on his side so that his weight wouldn't drop on Molly while she's pregnant. He pulled himself out but never let go of her nor will he get his face out of her hair. 

Molly snuggled against him drawing circles on his plastron and kissed him all over his face affectionately and happily.

He panted heavily but respond with a low purr. His hand rubbed at her hips appreciatively. 

Molly cuddled in his arms and closed her tired eyes falling asleep.

Raph kept her in his arms and rest on his back staring at the ceiling. 

The next morning Molly woke up and nuzzled Raph’s neck yawning.

Leo woke up and got dressed in not Maximus Kong outfits but a Leo outfit. He decided that today was the day he was gonna find his brothers and the Oasis.

Bluu stirred in her sleep, sighing into the pillows. 

“Morning babe,”he answered groggily.  
He kissed her hair in sat up to stretch. 

“Morning sexy,” Molly said cooing it to him rubbing her butt against his crotch.

Leo gently shook her awake and he kissed her cheek as he walked to his closet and gave her some female clothes to wear.

Bluu opened her eyes but she was half asleep and thought she was dreaming. Leo's outfit made her see the old him. Young and kind-looking  
She smiled,”Morning Leo.”

“Mmm,”he smirked,” someone slept well!”  
He grabbed her butt and gave it a good squeeze. 

Molly’s cheeks flushed crimson as she nodded whimpering.  
“D-did you Raph?”

Leo smiled at her stroking her cheeks and kissed her lips lightly.  
“Morning baby.”

She return the kiss wrapping an arm around his neck. Then she turned her attention to the clothes. 

“Sure did”  
He lets go and gets off the bed.  
“Donnie probably parked the vehicle to charge, I'll drive some more and see where to find the oasis”

“I know where the Oasis is Raph,” Molly said to him putting her clothes back on.

Leo looked at her and smiled kissing her cheek.  
“Those are for you to wear my love,” he cooed to her.

“Thanks Leo,”she replied,”It’s funny you can't find a lot of good clothes from nowhere but this will definitely do!”  
She moved her feet to the floor and sat in the edge of the edge to throw it over her head.

“You do?,”he asked.

Molly nodded.  
“Ever since I was created it has been etched into my memory.”

Leo nodded and got dressed as well.  
“Yeah truth be told a lot of clothes are hard to find nowadays.”

“That's why I had to make my own clothes. I knew my favorite clothes weren't going to last forever plus I gotten taller.”  
Bluu stepped off the bed to check how the dress fit. Not too loose and not too snug. Fine by her.

“People could hunt you down and take you for ransom y’know, “He said,”I'm surprise no one knew.”

Molly smiled at him tilting her head to the side.  
“That’s because I have ways of not letting people know.”

Leo practically had a nosebleed seeing his beautiful mate wearing a dress. It’s been so long since he’d seen her wear a dress.

Bluu caught the look on his face and laughed then looks elsewhere blushing.  
“Y-You act like I never even wore a dress before!,”Bluu laughed.

“Good,”he grinned,” that just makes this trip easier!”  
Raph walked off to the driver's seat. Just when he was about to start the engine, Donnie was up and he told him where they were heading. 

Molly nodded and sat in the passenger seat going to direct Raph on where to go.

“That’s because it literally feels like that to me ever since I lost my memories of everything and everyone,” Leo said sadly.  
“I can’t remember everything!”

“Sorry I didn't mean it like that!”  
She scratched the back of her neck in shame.

Of course Don highly doubt about it so both brothers spent arguing about as the vehicle took motion. But Don was defeated and went back to monitor things. 

“Ok Raph you have to keep on going straight then take a left until you have to take a right.”

Leo stroked her cheeks smiling at her.  
“It’s ok sweetie. You look beautiful either way darling.”

She held on to his hand and nuzzled into his palm.

Raph followed her instruction but he tried to keep a straight but couldn't help but chuckle. It reminded him an old couple venturing around the highway in a RV. 

Molly sat back into the seat and smiled giggling at how cute he was being.

Leo smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
“Alright Bluu let’s go find that Oasis!” he said ecstatically.

Raph thought the same and both enjoyed each other's company as rolled through the dry lands. 

“What will your men say or those little ink things?”  
She coward behind his arm like a scared child and even stared at him with pure innocence.

Molly laughed as she enjoyed and loved being with her true love.  
“By the way Raph where’d you get these clothes from?”

“I will destroy them or tell you to leave you alone! Don’t worry sweetheart!” Leo said to her.

“From a Meercat clan,”he replied,”Of course Donnie thought it would be nice to use it to clean the shell razor!”

Bluu sighed with relief.  
“Then can we sneak pass them?”

Molly looked at him and nodded smiling as she giggled and laughed.

Leo nodded picking her up bridal style and ran out of his room as he snuck past the creepy ink things and also his men.

Successfully, no one saw a giant monster running passed them and Bluu felt better.  
She kept quiet in his arms as the world flew by them. 

It was almost nightfall and Raph slowed the vehicle down. “You want to stop and eat something?,”Raph asked Molly.

“No Raph no thanks. We’re almost there actually!”

Leo got into a vehicle and started to drive his vehicle away with Bluu in the passenger seat.

Raph shrugged and pressed his foot on the pedal to pick up speed.

The wind blew into her long dark hair and Bluu smiled widely. They managed to escape without any detection and rode off into the dust and darkness.

Just when he turned a corner another vehicle zoomed from nowhere scraping off one of the headlights. Raph stopped and cursed.  
“It's one of those Honey Badgers again!,”he yelled

Molly thought now was the time to tell Raph something important.

Leo saw another vehicle coming out of the darkness and he stopped and got out.

It scared Bluu and she jumped out the dirt racer to who it was they hit.

Raph took out his gun and unlocked the safety before he took aim.

Bluu gasped at a red glowing dot on Leo's chest then glanced at the shooter. Her eyes captured a red clad bandana then yelled,”Raph! Wait No don't shoot!!”

Molly heard what she said and said to Raph, “Wait Raph! Don’t shoot she said!”

Leo’s eyes widened. Wait Raph? He quickly ran over to him and hugged him tightly to his plastron.

Raph lost his gun and was smothered against this giant mutation.  
“Wh-what the?! Bluu--!! Who is this?!,”He muffled.

“It's your brother! Leo!,”she replied.

Molly walked over to Bluu and them and looked at them.

Leo then let him go and he nodded. He looked over at the girl.  
“Who’s that Raph?”

“My girl, Molly, but I don't want to change the subject here! Where’ve been Don and I've been looking all over for you! And same to you, Bluu!  
Where's my bike by the way?!”

Bluu huffed, rolling her eyes and crossed her arms. “Hey at least I found Leo didn't I?”

Molly looked at them. She pressed her hands to Bluu’s and Leo’s cheeks and closed her eyes.

Leo wondered what the shell this strange girl was doing to him and Bluu.

“Raph what is she ...??,”Bluu began

Raph shared the same questionable look on his face watching Molly's every move.

Molly then opened her eyes and took her hands off their cheeks.  
“There it is done. You guys will not die or age now.”

Leo wondered what the shell she was talking about.  
“Uh Raph what is she talking about?”

“My bad if I didn't mention my girl being an immortal,”Raph answered.

“Where'd you find her?,” Bluu asked blinking in disbelief at Molly.

“I’m sorry for not introducing myself. I’m Molly and yes what Raph said is true. I’m immortal and now all of you guys are as well. I’m also pregnant with Raph’s child.”

Leo stared at her and smiled nodding.  
“To answer your question Raph. Have you ever heard of Maximus Kong? Well they was me. Years ago when the mutagen bomb went off I took the blunt of the blast that lead to my second mutation and I lost my memories. But now I have some of my memories back and Maximus Kong is gone for good!”

Raph stared at Leo then Bluu. He sighed and said patting his brother's arm,”It’s good to have you back bro. And Bluu I'm sorry for doubting you”

Bluu nod and smiled.

Molly walked over to Raph and put his arms around her stomach.

Leo came over to Bluu and wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek.

Bluu gave his large hands a soft squeeze from her tiny paws and turned her head to quickly kiss his jaw.

Raph rubbed at her stomach and her temple feeling happier until Don came out of nowhere and said,”U-Uh am I missing something?”

12 hours later the team rolled through another maze of rock and mountains then was welcome with shimmering green and blue of the Oasis.

Molly was starving by this point as her stomach growled.

Leo got out of his vehicle and took Bluu to it happy they finally made it to the Oasis.

It was like a brighter and living world that it nearly stung her eyes at first sight but Bluu stayed close to Leo and tried not to trip.

“This is it,huh?,”Raph asked smiling down at Molly. He took her small hand and lightly squeezed it.

Molly looked up at him and smiled nodding.

Leo looked all around him.  
“It’s so beautiful!” he said to Bluu.

The End


End file.
